Talk:Depths Digester
Testimonials I soloed this multiple times as SMN99/RDM49 4/5 caller's +1 and 1 caller's base piece. This is extremely easy if you use Garuda. I only had her die once on me, and that was near the end of the fight when it got 3 casts off while my ward pact was on cd. I was using the MC/MM/FM atmas. My linkshell killed this with a PLD/NIN, BLM/NIN, THF/NIN and SMN/WHM. We kited it around the rock by the Kukulkan pop area using the martello as needed. Easy to kite as it stops to cast spells often. Only annoying spell was Graviga. --Alistrianna 10:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Killed this with two 85 THF/NIN's and an 85 RDM/WHM having thief's bounce hate and making a light SC. Thief's had HP and DEF Atma's. RDM had MP and refresh Atma's. The RDM will be spamming paralyna, erase, and haste. Having a strong paralyze II equipment set with several merits helps drastically as it will paralyze -ga's. Mages should keep bio, paralyze, slow, poison, addle, and blind on it. This could be duod by a RDM and THF if they had good atma/equip/skill. Atma of Vicissitude works nice. Took approximately 15 minutes. Bohgo 15:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Killed him with an alliance and got red !! to trigger, but the abyssite didn't change color. I know it's not 100%, but makes me wonder if red !! has anything to do with abyssite. Solo'd this as 85 RDM/NIN. standard DoT kite and nuke strat works great. i kited around the rock by Kukulkan. Goes faster with duo.Got lucky, 1/1 boots and abyssite upgrade. happy hunting-- Aspen ninja 19:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd by 90RDM/WHM. Popped near conflux by Malboro and Funguars. Had a very much needed wide open space for kiting. Bio3 and Saboteur Poison II used, as well as the occasional nuke when possible. It really was not easy to get nukes off unless I ran out of range and waited for him to come to me. Generally this left me with just barely enough time to move at the end of my cast and get out of the way in time. Atma of Ambition is a MUST for soloing this without /nin, because you'll need movement speed and fast cast. Didn't cast Paralyga at all, but seemed to pick some rather inconvenient times to cast Silencega and Graviga. Stephanox 10:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Soloable with difficulty as Mnk/nin using Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of Cloak and Dagger; along with usual array of temp items. At 40% popped Fool's Drink and 2 hour'd. Paralyze is the primary problem with it. Solo'd this with 85 SMN/WHM. Ran him around a mountain while I slowly chipped away at him with Garuda and Shiva. He seems to be smart enough to know which magic to cast against avatars, so vary them up. --Tarage 04:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure about this. I kept Garuda up and he casted Graviga, only to get resisted. Solo'd as BLM/NIN, keep shadows up and exchange nukes during his Tier 4s -- kite otherwise. With fast cast (Teal set + Atma of Ambition) it is possible to cast a Tier 5 without getting shadows knocked down by Melee. Movement speed required to escape a close -ga 3. Keep Temps with you to remove gravity, which is the only thing that can really cause you any great trouble. --Oldive 15:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Have done this VNM many time and noticed it tends to cast magic relating to the element of the day. To above: Fought many times on different days, only casts fire ice and thunder, always randomly, never water earth or aero. --Oldive 15:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Had him down to 10% and he was casting a lot of nukes, thunder4 took me down to 200hp and paralyze block all my heals. So I died. I was 90blu/nin, would have been easy /dnc so i could take off paralyze and silence. Seemed to keep giving me temp items... Had refresh, regain, MAB atma on. Want to try again with Str/Dblatt atma, refresh, regain and /dnc. Would be very easy to duo. --Defiledsickness Soloed as a 90BST/DNC. Wasn't too difficult, but it took 4 pets, 8+ zeta, and I had to kite it a bit between Call Beast timers. It's easy to kite because it stops to cast spells. 1/1 on abyssite upgrade even though I didn't want it. Soloed as 90BST/DNC. Used DipperYuly with the ATMA RR, DG and MC used one Zeta but could have got away with not using it. --Daniel Hatcher 13:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Found it to be quite difficult to solo as SCH/NIN with dot kite (have to admit that I don't have much exp in this method). Anyway things can go quite well if you just keep on helix it a run around the mountain, utsu can assorb all of the single target spell and you can out run elemental-ga quite easly. Things can get worst if/when it starts to cast slowga/graviga/silencega/poisonga, those due to the minor cast time will hit you quite on regular basis when you stop to cast the dot. silencega is not that bad, you can run for the couple of minutes it last if you are out of echoes slowga the most harmless of the 3, it basicaly won't change nothing graviga is deadly, a single graviga will give it the time to catch you up and hit you to dead, temp item can save you a couple of time. I fought this 4 or 5 times and didnt see a clear path on the spells, once it started when i got him to 10%, once earlyer around 25%, once (in DRKday) popped casting graviga... --Mira el dito 18:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible to solo as DRG/WHM but it's a real jerk... they should rename it Wyvern Digester. This is such an unfriendly drg/mage solo, lol... ensilence, silencega, paralyzega, slowga, t3ga, t4nuke, I use all HP atmas, Ebon Hoof, Impregnable Tower, and Sanguine Scythe (for higher HB trigger, and more HB potency) 0/2 on the gauntlets I want, even with blue !! trigger. :( --Dimi of Carbuncle 16:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Easy SMN90/RDM45 solo, just summoned and stood back at edge of radar, no kiting - Atmas: MM, DG, MC - Caller's +1 Head, rest of gear pretty rubbish. 5/5 Heavenly strike merits. Took 3 Shivas. 1st died very quickly to a lot of magic spam. on summoning the second Shiva an Empemereal punk aggro'd, left Shiva on the NM and tossed some HSs at the link. Second shiva went down to 10% Multiple times, but regened with MC. Third Shiva was only needed to finish off last 5% of NM. --TarquinOf Pandy 22:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 90 DNC/NIN RR/VV/AP Atmas. It was close to flux 8 so the fighting zone was so safe. It started doing the elemental ga3 spells doing 900-1300 DMG, i just healed myself and run away for evade it spells when i got paralyzed from it's tp attack until i was able to remove it. About 50% it started to do just the debuff ga spells and then fight started to be much easyer. Just put my eva setup on and used Fan Dance when it was up ignoring on shadows recast. It is a tough fight but can be done, good luck. --User:Dehana 14:48, 10 April 2011 (GMT+2) Just solo'd this guy with 99SMN/RDM 4/5 +1 callers gear and +2 Callers gloves. Incredibly easy. Used Rahum and kept it at a distance. Had DC, RR, and MM atma's on. Was able to dispel his def. boost easily. I did go through 2x Ramuh's and Shock Squall never did land for a stun, always missed. Interesting solo 99PUP/49NIN. Puppet set to WHM, Basic gear/half-assed EVA setup Brawny Adargas, Alcide's Cap, Alcide's Harness, Evasion Torque Velocity, Kemp, Derobade Mitts, Heed, Keen, Pantin cape, Cirque Sash, Cirque pants +1, Aurore boots. Atma: Cloak&Dagger, Minikin. That's it. Straight tank, Kept flashbulb up but really wasn't needed, melee isn't your problem with this guy, just keep a light menuever up for Cure bombs, was in no real danger for a good part of the fight, at about 40% caught me with my pants down and -gs spelled me into 17 HP, quick Role Reversal and repair and was back on point. -ga's are few and far between enough for them to not be of any real problem. 1/1 boots. Nothing else.